


Bad End

by MapleMeSyrup



Series: Tales of Gold [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: IT CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS, PLEASE DO NOT READ IT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE MAIN FIC YET, THIS IS PART OF WHAT WE HAVE BUILT, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleMeSyrup/pseuds/MapleMeSyrup
Summary: Alternative ending to Chapter 28





	Bad End

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternative ending to chapter 28 in my main fic, What We Have Built. But remember, ITS AN ALTERNATIVE ENDING, It has no weight in the main storyline and I just wrote this because I thought that if I wanted to discontinue the series here, this would be a good place to stop.

Everything turns monochrome as Sans pulls your soul out of your body, the only colors from Sans’s blue fire and your soft yellow soul. Colorless tears roll down your cheeks as you fall into an angry despair. You are in too much pain to notice Sans’s faltering power as he readies a bone set over your floating heart.

“If you really hate me, just kill me already!” you scream in agony, surprised by the power left in your voice.

**CRACK**

You blink and suddenly, you’re watching your exposed yellow soul crumbling, a sharp bone impaling your floating heart and your body. Blood spills from your mouth, dripping on your clothes and blending in with your the red poppies. Your body trembles as every love and happiness you’ve ever felt, drains away, consuming you with burning agony.

“Y-You r-really hate me that much?” your unsteady voice becomes stronger, subbornly fighting even at its very last moment, “Heh...heh….it’s okay. I r e a l l y h a t e y o u t o o.”

A final tear splashes on your hand, the last sensation you will ever feel again. As the last pieces of your soul shatters, you are ripped back into the Void.

\---

What did he do? What did he do? WHAT DID HE JUST DO?! Sans screams your name as he picks up your limp body. You are still warm, the quiet moonlit night grating on his bones. He holds your body close to his ribs, his soul reaching out to meet yours, but its long gone. You didn’t deserve this. You didn’t deserve any of this. You shouldn’t have died hating the world, you should’ve died loving it in your old age, your wrinkled skin pressed against his fragile bones. But that fantasy is gone, just like you. And its all his fault.

“S-Sans?” a squeaky voice calls him.

The skeleton lifts his head as Alphys and the other monsters rush toward him.

“O-Oh my god! _____!!!” Alphys shrieks as she takes your body from Sans, checking your pulse and inspecting your wounds.

The doctor gasps when she realizes your stagnant heartbeat, screaming at the top of her lungs, “HER SOUL! WHERE IS HER SOUL?!”

“gone,” Sans whispers..

Toriel drops her knees, burying her face in her large paws, “Oh Sans. What have you done?”

Frisk holds their mother, their small frame barely wrapping around the large monster as they sob into her dress.

“reset.” Sans demands.

Frisk looks up, tears in their eyes. They somberly shake their head.

“reset kid. please i’m begging you,” Sans pleads.

“I can’t,” the human cries.

“RESET! RESET! PLEASE! THERE’S NOTHING WITHOUT HER!” Sans’s screams echoes for miles.

“I can’t! I’m trying but I can’t!” Frisk sinks to the ground, their determined soul shaking as they cry harder than ever before.

“if you won’t. then i just gotta make you,” Sans cracks a wide smile, readying a gaster blaster aimed at his best friend.

Papyrus leaps into action, destroying the gaster blaster before it was even finished charging and tackled his brother. Sans becomes limp in Papyrus’s hold, not even caring to struggle. He know nothing but numbness now. He doesn’t feel Paps pull him up. He doesn’t feel his friend’s grief over your dead body. He can only replay your death over and over, your expression filled with betrayal and agony. No trace of the light, the purity you once had in you.

Despite Asgore’s and Toriel’s best efforts to keep your death hidden, word still got out of a human death by a monster. Hostility between man and monster increases and escalated to the verge of a second war. Asgore, recognizing the signs, peacefully surrenders and monsters retreats back under Mt. Ebott. Instead of a magic barrier, humans station the entrance, patrolling the area, ensuring that no one leaves and no one enters.

Of course, Sans doesn’t find out about this til much later. After your death, Asgore immediately banishes him to the Underground, locked in prison for life. Frisk and Papyrus are the only ones who visit and those days are the days Sans looks forward to most. But as time progresses, the visit seem to slow and even when his brother sees him, all Papyrus can talk about is Mettaton. Frisk, a human, eventually grew up, grew old, and passed away peacefully. Toriel preserved their soul in a memorial built in their honor. Everyone’s lives moved forward, leaving Sans behind, cold and forgotten. Just like Gaster.

Within the chilly confinements of his cell, Sans eagerly awaited the knock of a reset that never came.


End file.
